Your Love Means Everything (Revised)
by Cross-stitch01
Summary: With the thought of Hermione and Ron in his mind he donned his well worn pair sneakers and retraced the steps he took every morning before the sun rose. The morning air was a blast to his face as he stepped outside and as his feet hit the ground, there was one single thought that pounded in sync with the beat of his heart. 'I will fight.'
1. Chapter One

A/N

Before I get started, I just wanted to clarify a few things.

Unfortunately when my email account was hacked, it was closed by hotmail and I have been unable to re-open it as it was an old address I'd rarely used. As such, I was unable to gain access to the new password I had been sent to log in here.

I have tried numerous times to get help from admins on this site but have received no response.

So i'm left to create an entirely new log in account and re-upload the story under a different name.

So, simply put - I am indeed the original author!

As it's been a long time between updates, i've revised the story a bit. It's essentially the same - but hopefully with some improvements.

Happy reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm merely an avid fan who likes to play around a bit.**

* * *

><p>The night was unseasonably cool for this time of year and the occupants of number 4 Privet Drive all slept soundly. All but a fifteen year old boy who twisted restlessly in his bed, his long legs getting tangled in the sheets.<p>

Harry Potter's usual messy jet-black hair stuck to his forehead as beads of sweat rolled down his face. His emerald eyes alight with fear as the nightmare that awoke him remained clear and vivid. Closing his eyes tightly, he wished away the harsh images that plagued his mind. The scene replaying like an old record, the final moments of his god-fathers life flashing before him - tormenting him.

He took a deep breath and sighed quietly before hauling himself out of his all too short bed. He made his way over to his tiny window and looked out at the pristine and _normal _neighbourhood he had called home for the past 14 years.

Tugging against the window for a moment, he opened it and closed his eyes as he allowed the crisp nighttime air to brush against his face. The tiny glow of the orange street light casting a shadow across his face. He stood there silently for a moment, the contents of the dream seeping away but still lingering - the harsh reality always present and aching.

Not for the first time, his eyes were drawn to his desk where a pile of unopened letters lay. Ever since his return to Privet Drive he had struggled to find a way to respond to his friends. Struggled to find a way to put his thoughts to words, to fight the guilt of how it was he who placed them in such a dangerous situation and how easily it could have been them who had not made it out alive.

Their unwavering loyalty stabbed at him and their willingness to follow him made his stomach churn. The feeling of helpless as he watched Hermione fall and his lack of readiness when Voldemort struck.

He turned away, teeth grinding together as he fought to repress images from that night. He was angry with Dumbledore for lying to him. But more than that, he was angry at himself. Angry that he was irrational and stubborn. Angry that he didn't listen to Hermione. Angry that he lead them into a situation he _knew _was dangerous. Vivid images of Dumbledore's duel with Voldemort flashed before him. He felt the power they both radiated as they locked eyes and fought with such skill and precision it made Harry feel weak at the knees.

_'The chosen one' _echoed in his head. He had recited the prophecy countless times, the words etched into his brain. The reality of the words weighed on his shoulders, a constant pressure. His fate and destiny laid out before him. Undisputed and unchallenged.

Since that night, there had been a fire that ignited inside of him. A fire to prove himself worthy and it wasn't because of the prophecy. It was because of Sirius and his parents. Because they believed in him. Because if he stood any chance in this fight he was destined for, he was gonna give it his all. And It was because of his friends, whose unwavering support and loyalty deserved better. He resolved that he would never put himself or anyone in that position again. That he would work harder than he had ever done.

With the thought of Hermione and Ron in his mind he donned his well worn pair sneakers and retraced the steps he took every morning before the sun rose. The morning air was a blast to his face as he stepped outside and as his feet hit the ground, there was one single thought that pounded in sync with the beat of his heart.

'_I will fight.'_

* * *

><p>'I know you're there.' His voice cut through the silence. He sat in the swing, his shirt saturated with sweat as he watched the sun rise.<p>

'Constant vigilance' The voice replied.

Harry turned to the voice in time to see Tonks emerge, seemingly out of nowhere.

'You're getting faster,' Tonks commented as she took the swing next to him, her long legs stretching out in front of her as she pushed off.

'So are you.' Harry replied dryly, observing her own sweaty state.

Tonks smiled briefly, eyes soft as she looked at him. 'How are you doing, Harry?' She asked that question every time she saw him, which had been quite often. Harry enjoyed when Tonks was assigned to watch over him, she didn't flit about pretending she wasn't there and she was the only one who had made an effort to talk to him about what happened. The past months had been hard for both of them and their friendship had strengthened from their time together. Sometimes they would chat. Sometimes they would sit in silence, each satisfied that the others mere presence provided a sense of comfort.

Harry glanced at her before resuming his vigil on the sunrise. 'I'm doing ok, Tonks. And you?

'Pretty average, not going to lie. Dung is driving me mad as usual, and everyone else for that matter.' She paused, 'Mrs Weasley's had enough of him. That woman is a force to be reckoned with, that's for sure.' She smiled at him, nudging his shoulder.

'Red heads are notoriously fierce.' Harry agreed lightly. 'When are you going to rescue me from this place?' He asked with a smile. This was a running joke. Harry often complained of being stir-crazy, the days dragging out agonisingly slow. He both looked forward to and dreaded his return to the wizarding world, but the idea of being an active member ultimately won out.

'Ah, a few more days I think… you need to run some more.' She winked at him before they settled into a comfortable silence, both enjoying the sunrise.

'I got a letter from Hermione, asking after you. She's worried.' Tonks broke the silence, aware of his refusal to respond to their letters.

'What did you tell her?' Harry asked, his eyes dropping to the ground as he kicked at the dirt. Hermione had been the one he struggled with most.

'I told her you were training for a marathon.' She supplied offhandedly, laughing quietly when she saw Harry bite back a smile.

'I hate that I'm doing this to her.' Harry admitted, raising his eyes to look at her. 'I miss her.' He sighed, a wave of guilt crashing down on him. 'I just don't know what to say.'

Tonks reached over, her hand resting on his arm and offering a comforting pressure, a knowing look in her eye. 'You'll get there, Harry. And she'll be there when you do.'

Harry smiled sadly, the image of her falling at the ministry racing across his mind. 'I know. That's what scares me.'

* * *

><p>After bidding Tonks a farewell, Harry made his way slowly back to the house. His eyes swept from house to house, each identical. Their front-yards pristine and perfect - not a blade of grass out of place. Many of his neighbours continued to eye him with caution, their gazes uncertain as he strode past.<p>

He entered the house quietly and avoided any confrontation with the Dursley's, his feet light as he made his way to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower he stood in front of the mirror. The person who looked back was hardly recognisable. He had grown a staggering amount over the summer, shooting up a few inches. His jet black hair was longer, the scar on his forehead completely hidden from view. His bright green eyes held a haunted look and dark circles under his eyes made him look older than he was. His body had filled out and become more lean, his exercise over the summer transforming his once skinny frame into an athletic one. His jaw-line was more defined, long gone were the days of his once chubby cheeks. Rubbing his eyes with his hands he moved away from the mirror and got dressed.

He admired his new clothes, a sly smile making its way onto his face. Sick and tired of the hand me downs he'd received his entire life. Not long ago - when he was feeling particularly restless and stir-crazy, he convinced Tonks to a sneaky trip to London and went on a shopping trip. He only felt a little bit guilty at getting her in trouble but it was by far the best day of the summer.

As he made his way out of the bathroom, loud noises greeted him. Familiar voices.

'Where's Potter?' Moody's rough voice came from the living room.

Eyes wide with surprise, Harry tore down the stairs and bounded round the corner. 'I'm here, Sir.' Harry said, eyes sweeping around the room. Mr Weasley, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley stood smiling at him. His eyes lingered on Tonks, an eye-brow raising in question.

'I couldn't tell you, I swear!' She grinned, her deception earlier clearly an amusement.

Mr Weasley stepped foreword, his tall frame filling the room. 'It's good to see you, Harry.' He smiled, he hand clapping his back. 'How long do you think it'll take for you to pack?'

Harry smiled, 'with the aid of some magic?' He looked at Tonks, 'give me two minutes.'

Tonks followed him upstairs, her eyes sweeping around the room, taking in everything. As they came to his room, Harry suddenly felt very self-conscious. 'Um, It's not much. Sorry.' His face flushed as they entered his tiny bedroom.

Tonks' eyes softened as she looked at him, her eyes drawn to the letters on his desk. 'Didn't read a single one, did you?'

'I have been completely oblivious to everything. You were my only source of information.' Harry stated, rushing about his room. 'I figured if it was anything serious, I would be directly contacted.'

'I didn't have to be.' Tonks said simply, eying a letter that was clearly from Hermione.

Harry frowned, an uneasy feeling in his chest. As Tonks flicked her wand and packed his trunk up, he walked towards Hedwig's cage. 'I'll be a the order, girl.' He said.

'I'm going to make it right.' Harry said quietly as they made their way downstairs. He looked Tonks in the eye, 'I will.'


	2. Chapter Two

The sensation of taking a Portkey still took Harry by surprise and he struggled to keep his balance as his feet hit the floor. Accepting a helping hand from Tonks, Harry looked around the familiar living room. His mood darkened considerably as he realised they were at Grimmauld Place.

'It's the most secure place.' Tonks said, eying him in concern.

Harry nodded, forcing a smile on his face. 'Yeah, I know. I'm fine.' In truth, his heart was pounding in his chest and his hands became sweaty. The house was eerily quiet, 'Is anyone else here?' He asked.

'Not at the moment.' Mr Weasley answered, adjusting his spectacles. 'Tonks and Remus are here. Molly and the children are at the Burrow.' He smiled at Harry, 'oh and Hermione of course.'

"Hermione's at the Burrow?' Harry asked, his interest suddenly piquing. The knowledge that she was at there with Ron made him feel oddly annoyed. He could feel Tonks gaze on him and pointedly ignored it.

'Has been for the past week.' Mr. Weasley nodded. 'They'll be here tomorrow though.'

Harry nodded absently, his mind whirly with thoughts of them together and made his stomach give an unfamiliar tug.

'Professor Dumbledore is here. He wanted to speak with you.' Kingsley spoke for the first time, his voice rich and smooth.

Harry nodded, a wave of tiredness crashing down on him. He knew he would have to face him at some point but it didn't make it all the more appealing. He sighed wearily, 'where is he?'

'The library.' Tonks answered, taking off for Harry to follow in her steps. As they wandered through the halls, images of Sirius flooded his mind. By the time they reached their destination, Harry was feeling deflated.

'I can't imagine how you're feeling about being here.' Tonks said quietly after a few moments as they stood at the doorway.

Harry shrugged. 'It's the safest place' he repeated her earlier sentiment. 'I'll be fine.' He took a deep breath before knocking twice on the mahogany door. He sent her a brief smile before entering quietly.

He'd never really appreciated the library at Grimmauld Place until now. The walls were lined from floor to ceiling with thick tombs. There was a small niche with a window and he couldn't help but imagine seeing Hermione perched there, Crookshanks at her feet and a book in her lap.A low voice interrupted his daydream.

'It's good to see you, Harry.' Dumbledore stood by a window, his gaze moving from the street and looking squarely at Harry. Harry noticed he looked more aged than the last time he saw him, more frail than ever before. His blue eyes still sparkled behind his spectacles.

'Hi.' Harry forced a smile, their last encounter still fresh in his mind. The anger he felt still lingered, still hurting from the lies and Dumbledore's refusal to be open about what he knew.

'How are you?' Dumbledore asked, eyes assessing him. 'You've grown.' He observed with a smile.

Harry nodded absently, his eyes drifting to the shelves as he began wondering around. He raised a hand, his long fingers running over old titles and leaving a trail as he collected dust. 'I'm going ok, I guess. How are you?'

'I'm going ok, too.' Dumbledore's eyes flittered to an open newspaper on the desk. 'Have you been reading the prophet?'

Without looking in the direction, Harry shrugged. 'Nope. Not once.'

'So you're unaware of what has been happening over the summer?' Dumbledore asked, eyebrows raising in question.

'What can I do about it from my room?' Harry asked rhetorically. 'I can hazard a guess.' He paused, 'He's gaining momentum. Support is growing. He's getting stronger every single day.' He raised his eyes to Dumbledore. 'And while he's training. While he's gaining strength. What am I doing? Under house arrest? You tell me what you did and then you send me away for the summer to mull it over? How am I ever going to stand a chance if you don't believe in me.'

'I believe in you more than you will ever realise, Harry.' Dumbledore's voice was calm and controlled, but there was a spark of emotion in his eyes. 'You know why you were with your relatives - it is for your protection.'

'Protection?' Harry laughed humourlessly. 'Protect me by teaching me how to do it myself, not by sending me away.' His green eyes flashed, emotion in his green eyes.'I want to _learn. _I want to fight him the right way. I'm sick of being a puppet in his show. It's my _life. _My entire life is this.' He looked at him, eyes bright. 'Teach me, show me how.'

There was a moment of silence as they both looked at each other before Dumbledore responded.

'I will.'

* * *

><p>After his talk with Dumbledore, Harry felt more optimistic than he had in a long time. The Professor had agreed to arrange personal tutors for him, specialising in all areas. He himself had agreed to provide individual lessons. He spent the rest of the day wondering around the house aimlessly. Exploring new rooms he'd never come across before. Checking his watch, he suddenly realised it was dinnertime and made his way to the kitchen. Upon entering, he saw Lupin and Tonks at the table, chatting.<p>

'Hi.' He said lamely, standing by the door awkwardly, unsure if he was interrupting something.

'Harry.' Lupin stood up, a smile gracing his face as he walked over to him, gripping his hand and clapping him on the back. 'Sit down.' He ushered him to a seat.

'How have you been?' Harry asked as he eyed Lupin. He looked thinner than the last time Harry saw him but seemed ok.

'I'm doing alright.' He offered a small smile, eyes tired. 'It's been..' He paused for a moment, struggling to find the right word. 'difficult to be here at times, but at the same time I find comfort in it.' He placed a plate of food in front of Harry before taking the seat next to him. 'You're taller than me now.' He grinned. 'How has your summer been?'

Harry shrugged. 'Ok, considering.' He looked up at Tonks, 'I've probably not dealt with everything the best way.' He said as a wave of guilt washed over him.

'I don't really think there is a 'best' way.' Lupin said thoughtfully. 'You just do the best you can do at the time, in the moment. You do the things that get you through the day. It's only later that you can wonder what would have happened if you'd done things differently.'

'I shouldn't have ignored her.' Harry said, shaking his head. 'She didn't deserve it.'

Lupin nodded, eyes soft. 'Talk to her. When she gets here. Talk to her.'

* * *

><p>Sleep did not come easy to Harry that night. He tossed and turned, the sheets tangling with his legs as he fought to get comfortable. His eyes stung from tiredness. He looked at the clock and sighed when he realised it was 3:23am.<p>

The thought of seeing Hermione in the next day was the one thing that wouldn't leave his brain. He was excited at the thought of seeing her but concerned about her reaction. Would she understand that it wasn't because he didn't want to talk to her, but because he simply didn't know what to say - how to make it better.

Heaving a great sigh, he swung out of bed, his bare feet touching the floorboards. He grabbed a stray t-shirt and snuck out the room, his feet light. He decided to explore another side of the house he'd previously stayed away from. After walking for a couple of minutes he stumbled upon a door, eying it curiously and wondering where it led, he opened it gently to find it revealed a staircase. Interest piqued, Harry slowly took one step at a time, his feet cold against the steel steps. He came across a second door, this needed more encouragement to open. As he went through the doorway, he felt a blast of fresh air hit his face and discovered he was on the roof. He stepped outside, eyes scanning the area. Looking up, he found the sky was unusually clear, a number of stars sparkling brightly. He leant against the door, a sigh escaping his lips as he let the air wash over him. His last thought before he fell asleep was of his brown-eyed best friend.

* * *

><p>The first thought that came to mind when he woke up was how sore his neck was. Blinking his eyes against the sunlight, he rubbed his neck gingerly. Fighting back a yawn, he stretched leisurely, eyes roaming around his surroundings. He took a moment to appreciate how differently things looked in daylight. He hand absently brushed against his scar as he stood up, his body aching from his uncomfortable sleeping position. His scar hadn't hurt in a while although there was an occasional sting that was easy to dismiss. Unaware of the time, he slowly made his way back down the stairs and was surprised to come across a flurry of noise and activity.<p>

'What do you mean you don't know where he is?' Ron's voiced sounded, making Harry's eyes widen in surprise, his footsteps increasing in speed as he raced through the house.

'I mean we don't know where he's gone.' Tonks replied, her voice clearly strained. 'He has to be _somewhere _in the house.' She muttered to herself just as Harry burst through the door.

'I'm here.' He announced, sucking in a deep breath. He looked around the room and was startled at the number of people crammed into one room, their eyes widening considerably at his entrance.

'Where the hell have you been?' Tonks came over, her hand gently clipping the back of his head.

'I fell asleep on the roof.' Harry said lamely, his eyes sweeping around the room and resting on a certain brown-haired witch.

'The roof?' Ron asked, drawing Harry's attention away from Hermione. Harry noticed a certain hostility in his voice and inwardly flinched.

'Never mind that.' Mrs. Weasley waved Ron aside and swept Harry into a bone-crushing hug. 'It's so good to see you, Harry dear.' She gave him another squeeze before stepping back and assessing him. This gave Harry time to look to Hermione and he felt his heart stop. She stood quietly in the corner, dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, a white singlet and a grey cardigan with her dark brown hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. Her skin was tinged golden, sun kissed from the past few months. She looked anything but ordinary. Harry felt his heart skip a beat as they maintained eye contact. Her unnaturally light brown eyes looked right back at him, concern in her gaze and something else he was not yet familiar with.

Mrs Weasley's loud voice bought his attention back to her but he only caught the end of her sentence. '… gotten so tall.'

Harry smiled briefly, 'you're not the first one to notice.' His eyes drifting to Lupin who was eying him with concern. He looked down and realised he was still in his pyjamas. He flushed a bit, 'Um, sorry for worrying you.' He looked at Lupin and Tonks, 'I didn't mean to.'

'I didn't even know you could get to the roof. Trust you to find a way though.' She smiled, relief clearly evident on her face.

Harry grinned, eyes around the room once more, taking in who was and wasn't present. 'Where's the rest of the clan?'

'The twins are at the shop,' she looked troubled, 'and Ginny is spending some time with Luna Lovegood.'

Harry nodded, his palms becoming sweaty as the silence coming from the corner continued. Noticing his discomfort, Tonks began to steer Ron and the others out of the room. 'We've set you up in a different room considering the twins aren't here. Figured you'd like your own space.' She took a helpless Ron by the arm and ushered him out, leaving Harry and Hermione alone for the first time.

He ruffled his hair, nervous under Hermione's unwavering stare. He looked helplessly around the room, mentally cursing himself. 'Hi.'

'Hi.' Her voice was quiet, her eyes softening as he clearly struggled to find the right words. He rubbed his neck again and sighed heavily. He looked her in the eyes and was surprised by the amount of emotion it stirred inside of him. Lupin and Tonks were right. This person in front of him was the most caring and loyal friend he'd ever had.

'There's nothing I can say to you that'll make what I did any better.' He started, his voice quiet. 'You didn't deserve it.' He eyed her, images of her falling in his mind. His eyes drifting to his bare feet before he continued. 'And what happened. It didn't just happen to me. It happened to you. What you went through. What Ron went through. I was too selfish.' He lifted his eyes and met her gaze, 'I have been the worst friend to you and I am so sorry, Hermione.'

'You were hurting.' Hermione drew closer, 'you still are.' Her eyes scanned his face, concern filling her gaze. She looked around the room, 'and being here after what happened? I can't imagine what that'd be like.'

'It's okay.' Harry forced a smile on his face.

'You've never been a good liar, Harry.' Hermione softly chided.

'I've wanted to talk to you for so long, Hermione.' Harry said quietly, 'I just didn't know how. I didn't know what to say.' He looked at her, eyes almost pleading for forgiveness. 'I still don't.'

Hermione smiled, an understanding look on her face. She pulled him into a hug that he fell gratefully into. His chin rested atop her head, her voice muffled against his chest. 'You can tell me anything, you know that right?' She said as she pulled away.

Harry nodded, 'I know.' He ruffled his hair again, eyes dropping to the floor. 'That's what scares me.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are always welcome... and encouraged.**


	3. Chapter Three

'Why does that make you scared?' Hermione asked quietly. She was standing inches in front of him and he could count the light freckles that were scattered across her face.

'My actions. What I do.' Harry sighed heavily, 'They impact everyone. Everyone I care about. What happened that night, Hermione. It shouldn't have happened. And that'll hang over me for the rest of my life.'

'You can't blame yourself.' Hermione said softly.

'But I can take responsibility.' Harry countered. 'I need to make better choices. Stronger ones otherwise innocent people get hurt. So you and Ron don't have to go through what you did. So I don't barge blindly into situations that are dangerous. And I will. I promise you, Hermione that I'm going to do better.'

Hermione nodded slowly, an eyebrow raised curiously. 'Why are you saying this? What's happened?'

'You don't believe in destiny.' Harry said it as though it was a statement rather than a question, his green eyes scanning Hermione's. 'If I said there was something bigger than me, than you. That there was something I was _born _to do, would you believe me?'

'I'll always believe you, Harry.' Hermione whispered without a moment of hesitation, 'But what are you talking about?'

'My life.' Harry whispered sitting down in a chair, his shoulders heavy. Hermione mimicked his position. 'You know the weapon they were talking about all last year?'

'Yes…' Hermione looked anxious, her eyebrows furrowed. She gripped his hand tightly in hers, her slender fingers entwining with his and sending a tingle through his arm.

'I'm the weapon, Hermione.' Harry looked at her, his green eyes shining.

'You're the what?' Hermione shook her head. 'No..' Her fingers squeezed her hand. 'What does that even mean, Harry?'

Just as he was about to respond, the kitchen door suddenly swung open. Turning his head toward the door, he met Ron's eye. He was standing by the door, an unreadable look on his face as he took in Harry and Hermione's close proximity. Moving his head back toward Hermione, Harry realised how close they actually were. Clearing his throat in embarassment, he leant back in his chair and offered Ron an awkward smile. 'Hey, you unpacked already?'

'Don't have that much stuff.' Ron answered shortly, eyes locked on their still joined hands.

Following his gaze, Harry felt his cheeks grown warm. Hermione remained quiet as Harry hastily removed his hand, the tingle still present.

'Ok, right.' Harry struggled to find the right words, struck by the amount of emotion Hermione had got from him and attempting to recover. 'Your mum said the twins were at work? The shop is still open?'

'Aye, business is booming. Mum and Dad aren't too happy about it. But there's no stopping them, really.' Ron plopped down on a chair and gave Harry the first opportunity to really look at him. He was as tall as ever; his long and gangly form seemed awkward in the small kitchen. His long nose alight with freckles from large amounts of time spent in the sun. He felt Hermione's continued vigil on him and noted her tan. The idea of the both of them enjoying themselves over with summer together nagged at him.

'Are many shops still open?' Harry asked his hand gripping side of his chair. The unfinished conversation with Hermione and Ron's interruption lingered in his mind. His palms were sweating. He was so close to telling Hermione and knew Ron should be told too but something held him back. An invisible barrier.

Ron looked at him curiously, 'You really have no idea what's going on, do you?'

Harry shook his head, 'Not one.'

'Most of Diagon Alley is closed. It's like a ghost town really, everyone is too scared.' Hermione spoke for the first time.

'Were there attacks?' Harry wondered, his earlier discomfort slowly slipping away.

Hermione shook her head. 'Not exactly. Not in Diagon Alley anyway. Ever since…' She paused, eyes flittering to Harry's hands as they gripped the underside of the table in front of them. 'Ever since what happened, people have been too afraid to go out in public. They think if something like that can happen in the Ministry, well… what's stopping them from doing it anywhere else?' She sent a brief smile to Ron. 'Well, everyone but George and Fred of course.'

'Stubborn as anything.' Ron shrugged, a smile on his face before turning serious again. 'The Prophet isn't helping matters, I suppose.'

Harry felt himself roll his eyes, his grip slacking. 'Well that doesn't surprise me. They specialise in fear mongering don't they?' He felt himself get annoyed. 'And what does that achieve? Nothing. It does nothing more than play into his hands and give him what he wants. Spread the fear. Let's lay out the red carpet for him, right?' He was surprised when he felt a hand slip into his gently. It was done so subtly that Ron didn't seem to notice. He felt himself calm considerably with the added pressure and quietly marvelled at the affect Hermione was having on him. 'I, just. I get why they're scared. Of course I do.' He sighed, shoulders slumping. 'But live your life. Show him you won't buckle. Be cautious. Be smart. But don't let him win, don't give him that power over you.' He looked at Ron who was watching him curiously. 'I owe you an apology, Ron. They way I've treated you.' He glanced at Hermione and smiled when she squeezed his hand softly. 'The both of you. It wasn't right.' He looked backed at Ron. 'And I'm sorry. You didn't deserve it.'

Ron nodded slowly, taking it all in. The lingering hostility in his eyes slowly faded away to be replaced with the easy smile Harry was familiar with. 'No problem, Harry. I get it.'

'Still doesn't make it okay.' Harry replied. He looked at both of them, 'I don't think i've ever seen either of you with a tan.' He smirked at Ron. 'Who woulda thought, huh?'

Ron laughed, 'Sod off you. All I got was more freckles. The perils of being a redhead.' He nodded to him. 'You've kept busy then?'

Harry nodded, 'trying.'

'Tonks said you went running every morning.' Hermione slipped her hand out of his and he missed the contact instantly.

Harry shrugged, 'unsurprisingly, the Dursley's didn't seem to want to bond with me. Besides, I had to keep Tonks busy.' He smirked.

'Oh it was for my benefit was it?' Tonks' voice rang out as she entered the kitchen. She sat down heavily next to Ron, her eyes filled with mirth. 'You're so generous, Harry.'

Harry smiled and turned his attention to Hermione. 'Did all my homework too, you know. I kept hearing your voice.'

'You're kidding me, right?' Hermione looked skeptical, making Tonks laugh. 'You've done all your homework?'

'Why is that so unbelievable?' Harry feigned hurt, his eyes betraying him.

Hermione raised a single eyebrow. 'Really?'

'Well.. Ok. I guess I get your shock. I suppose you're rubbing off on me after all this time.' Harry laughed.

'Only took 5 years.' Hermione smiled, her brown eyes twinkling.

Harry grinned. 'Better late than never.'

* * *

><p><strong>Comments and feedback always welcome. Keeps the spirit up.<strong>

Ps. Have a happy holidays!


End file.
